


All Of Me

by RAVENSCORE (orphan_account)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: A Songfic set to All Of Me by John Legend.  (It sucks, I'm not being insecure about my work, it honestly sucks.  Read it, I dare you, and then try to tell me it doesn't suck, cause it does.)





	

 

Ron isn’t just in love with Leslie, he needs her.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

He believes firmly in people needing to be independent, and acts as though he is the most independent man in the world, but really he relies on her like he relies on air. He can’t tell her this of course, she would never love him back.

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

Everything she does is remarkable. He’s just her annoying boss who gets in her way. She’s too good for him.

_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

He wonders how she does it, how she puts up with everything, how she stays positive, how she does all the amazing things she does.

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

  
She’s the exact opposite of him, but that doesn’t matter, because whatever ridiculous project to try and fix this dumb town she’s working on, he’ll always be right there.

_I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

Leslie was everything to him, he would do anything for her. He would drown himself if it would make her smile. And just looking at that smile would block away all the pain.

 _My heads underwater_  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

Of course, all of these thoughts were the ones he had before that day when she walked up and kissed him.

 _‘Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_‘Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

Seeing her cry is one of the many things he hates, but even when she’s sobbing her head off she’s still the most beautiful woman in the world.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

Sometimes he feels like everyone around her wants her to fail. But anyone who tries to stop Leslie Knope is going to be having a serious and violent conversation with Ron.

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_

He’s never really known love. His dad wasn’t around much and his mom was all tough love. Both of his ex wives are demons, and the other women he’s dated didn’t stay for long. Leslie’s different though. Leslie’s the most amazing person he’s ever met, and he will never stop loving her.

 _My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_  
_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_  
_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing_ _hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_  
_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_


End file.
